The present invention is directed to a connector arrangement between a coax cable and the blades of a wiring backplane within a module frame. The wiring backplane is continuously equipped with contact blades which are arranged in a rectangular pattern and a respective contact blade carrying an electrical signal is surrounded by contact blades which are connected to the shielding potential.
The problem frequently occurs wherein a coax cable must be electrically connected to lines of a wiring backplane. To that end, traditional and expensive coax plugs have been previously utilized. These coax plugs are plugged directly together with the module and require a relatively large hole therefor in the wiring backplane because of their size. Since larger and larger datasets are to be transported faster and faster and more and more reliably, the problem of shielding acquires greater and greater significance. Since feedthrough holes in the wiring backplane lead to greater resolution and shielding problems, the feedthrough holes are, therefore, extremely disadvantageous in view of the greater number of coax plugs.